Keitaro Nagame
Keitaro Nagame 'is the main protagonist in the game Camp Buddy and the character you control to pursue one of five characters. Background Keitaro seems to be a pretty average boy who grew up with his friend Hiro Akiba. In his younger years he enjoyed spending time at Hiro's house with Hiro's mother and tasting their cooking. However as the years went by, he slowly had less and less time to spend with them. Distracted by school and other work for him to do, Keitaro was unable to see his friend as often. Hiro soon realized this and without telling Keitaro, signed him up for a summer camp at Camp Buddy in hopes to get to spend more time with his friend again, thus beginning the story. A few other things important to note that we know about his past however is his passion for photography. He is also known to enjoy nature, and barely ever uses electronics. [ To find more on Keitaro's past check out Hiro Akiba ] Appearance Keitaro's color motif is verdant green with green eyes and donning green colored clothing & accessories. He has brown hair and a lean & firm body type. He also has average weight & height and carries a camera around his neck. When in his swimming wear; he has frog goggles as well as light green and green swim shorts; the frog goggles alluding to his favorite animal, the Frog. He wears green wrist bands at all times, one on each wrist. He has a green and white checkered pattern band aid on his cheek that he seems to keep on most of the time with exception of a few of the CG's. He also has two white bandages in a cross on his left knee. Personality & Traits Keitaro is a cheerful and lovable character to most of the cast therefore making him a good subject of the story. He gives everyone more chances than most others would as displayed with Taiga and it takes a lot to really frustrate him. When he does something bad he feels as if he is the one that always needs to apologize or fix it no matter if it was his fault or not. He has a love for photography that is shown through all the pictures he loves to take. He puts many of these pictures into the journal of which he records everything that happens in. This journal was given to him at the beginning and means a great deal to Keitaro as shown throughout the story. He has a great attachment to memories and fears losing them as well if he were to lose the book. Being that he is a protagonist, much of the rest of his personality is dependent on what route you are going down at that time. However, in most endings he develops to realize that the memories he made really are important to him and he strives to make more and more memories that will last him his lifetime. Foreplay Mode Disclaimer: This is in no way official. This is only a base made by the community to give a basis of how they react to each. Routes Hiro Akiba Hiro's Route begins most noticeably when the two decide to go and plant some seeds and do gardening. Here, Hiro gets exited and the two go off to start planting things together around the camp. As they do so the two begin to talk, Hiro bringing up how much he missed being with Keitaro all the time and how they used to always hang out and do gardening like this or such. As they continue to talk, the two bring up Hiro's mother, seeming to shift Hiro's mood a little as he reminds Keitaro of how she is still sick. Keitaro soon feels guilty, realizing how much Hiro and his mother really did miss his visits so he promises to Hiro that after the camp is over they will come visit him and his mother just like the old times. The two give one another a pinky promise and the day soon after ends. The Events of the Next few days unfold and soon they reach the 7th. During the morning, Keitaro will choose to go to breakfast only to instead be cut off by Hiro coming back from the cabin to relax. You get your first fan service as he strips off most of his clothes excluding his boxers and are left with him saying about how he feels so hot due to the humidity. Keitaro again is left in shock as he begins to think about the other, realizing that maybe he had more feelings for the boy. Before he can ponder the thought for too long though he tells himself that it's wrong and Hiro gets himself dressed. Soon after this Keitaro finds out about the camp and the past it has. Doing as best as he can, Keitaro encourages they do the sports festival and so it begins. Their team is paired up to compete with Taiga's therefore causing them a greater reason to win the contest. Finally they all decide on who is doing what and so Keitaro goes to cheer on Hiro since he is the first to go. Keitaro tells Hiro that he will have a prize for him after, causing Hiro to playfully say that he wants a kiss if he does it. Keitaro at first is embarrassed bt soon brushes it off as if it is nothing, causing Hiro to seem down once Keitaro is gone. He quickly pulls himself together though and gets ready for the race, extra motivated due to Keitaro. He wins the race easily and soon enough the score is 2-2 with Keitaro doing the tie breaker round. Hiro goes to him and quickly gives him some words of encouragement too before the round starts. Keitaro gets near the end of the climb against Taiga but before he finishes he hears Hiro cheering for him down below. This quickly motivates Keitaro to finish the race, winning against Taiga's group. Keitaro and everyone celebrates their victory and soon enough the bunch goes off to do their own things, Keitaro and Hiro staying together however to clean. Soon enough the two begin to talk and Hiro brings up how he knew Keitaro had masturbated in the shower the other night. Keitaro feels mortified by this, telling Hiro to stop teasing him only to instead lead the two into the first H scene. Right after the events of this, we get a little peak on Hiro afterwards. Proud of himself for finally showing Keitaro how he felt he seemingly gets pumped as if that was a confession in and of itself. He tells himself he will do this more with Keitaro, running into Taiga and quickly shooing him out as per any of the routes. Time is skipped to a week later and the group is going out on a trip to the beach. Hiro quickly says he will make Keitaro some food, making Keitaro exited due to his knowledge of how good Hiro's food is. Soon after Keitaro get's pulled away by the others however, showing us a glimpse of Hiro feeling a slight bit jealous. At this point as well however, the story shifts narrative, answering dialogue from Hiro's point of view instead of Keitaro's and seeing more on what Hiro is seeing or thinking. This leads us to watching as Hiro get's frustrated since he can't tell Keitaro how he feels, queuing Aiden's entrance to the scene. He asks as to why Hiro looks so upset, prompting Hiro to ask him how you know if someone likes you back. Aiden quickly realizes what's happening, telling him that you just gotta confess and see how it goes since you never really know till you try. Hiro finally accepts this and they go back on their way to the beach. They get themselves to the rest area and sit down to eat, Hiro quickly going to Keitaro's aid by getting him food. However, as he is doing so he see's as Natsmi gets him a water, watching as Keitaro thanks him and causes another jealousy burst inside Hiro. Yoichi notices and pesters him about it however he quickly leaves him alone and the day goes on. Soon after they get back to travel only to reach the beach they were looking for in due time. The boys all get dressed into swimwear and go out to swim. Once again this leads to Keitaro complimenting Natsumi, finally pushing Hiro to storm off in a fit. Keitaro and the others are confused by this however in the end Keitaro decides to go after Hiro in hopes to find out what happened. Once finding him, Keitaro asks whats wrong and Hiro speaks up saying he just hates seeing everyone all over him like that while he barely gets any of his attention. Keitaro seems confused, telling him he is his best friend but instead this causes Hiro to burst out saying how he doesn't just want to be friends. Keitaro being completely dense to the situation doesn't get it and instead this leads them into another H scene. After the boys finish, Keitaro seems confused as to his feelings for Hiro but doesn't say anything about it, regrouping with the others like before. Soon enough the next few days go by, the badge competitions pass and such before the day comes to a end once again. Soon Keitaro comes back to the tent, Hiro going off to help Aiden as Hunter says how Hiro obviously likes him. Keitaro seems confused once again and the others push it off as if to let them figure it out on their own until soon they all come out for food. Hiro and the group soon after go to sleep and wake up the next day only for Hiro and Yoichi to be laughing at a picture. They soon find out the picture is that of Goro's butt of which seemed to be taken by Keitaro's camera. Keitaro however had no idea what the camera was doing there with that, soon enough getting caught by Goro. Upset as expected, Goro asks who did it, soon enough saying if they don't accept responsibility that the whole camp get's punished. Keitaro knowing it wasn't himself stands up anyways to protect his friends saying that it was his camera but he didn't take it. Goro however blames it on him, saying that he will be expelled from the camp once they get back as well as that the trip is over. Keitaro is left in total dismay from this, not wanting to be kicked from this camp that he had grown to love, wanting to say something but instead being cut off by Hiro who at this point was pissed off at Goro. Soon after yelling about how he didn't do anything wrong, Hiro runs off into the woods to which Keitaro quickly follows suit. They soon talk it out and Keitaro calms him down, telling him they should head back to camp, They agree and start heading back only to instead find themselves lost. Without warning however their situation gets even worse as Keitaro and Hiro fall into some kind of hole in the ground that they are unable to get out of. They decide to get a fire going and just wait in the mean time for the others to hopefully come and save them. This however takes them longer than expected, leaving the two boys overnight in the cave. Which there the two begin to talk, Hiro telling the story of how the hair clips in his hair meant so much to him. Soon enough Hiro's emotions get the best of him, telling Keitaro how he feels about him as well as kissing him. Another H scene ensues and the two then get some sleep, Keitaro feeling guilty for not giving Hiro an answer just yet, deciding he needs time to give him his best answer. Days later the boys are finally found and brought out, bringing them back to the camp where Goro once again speaks to him about the punishment. He says to Keitaro that he needs time to decide, causing the boy to go back to his friends in hopes that he won't be kicked out. At this however, their friends all begin to tell them their theory on how it was really Taiga, making Keitaro tell them to leave it be so they don't get in trouble. Hiro knowing that Keitaro wouldn't let them decides to instead get the others in secret to do an investigation on the events that happened the time and place the photo was taken. After asking as many people as they could about what they remember, they group had finally got a full story they could use against Taiga. Then soon decided to confront Taiga about it, busting him and causing the blame to finally be lifted from Keitaro. At first Keitaro was upset that they risked their own expulsion for him but he soon thanked them and thus continued their life in camp buddy. Over time more conflicts came up between Natsumi and Hiro or so on but soon enough all that was resolved and instead they had were left to their last few weeks of camp buddy. This was until Hiro was given a letter from his aunt saying that his mother was being transported to the city hospital where she would be staying to get her treatment. Keitaro could tell that the boy seemed down from this, running into their camp counselor Yoshinori and explaining it to him. Luckily for them Yoshinori was going to the city for other business so they decided to take Keitaro and Hiro along to help him see his mother at least for a little bit. They happily accepted and decided to leave the next day. Keitaro however, already settling his quarrel with Taiga, remembered what Taiga had asked about why Hiro invited him to the camp. He kept that in mind before soon going to bed to get ready for the next day The beginning of the next day went quickly, both Hiro and Keitaro going with Yoshinori and starting their drive to the city. Keitaro noticed however that Hiro seemed a bit distant, asking him but only getting him to say about how he was worried they wouldn'thang out and be together like they were here once the summer vacation is over. Keitaro quickly stated that he made his promise not to, reassuing him a bit before they finally got to the hospital. Once there the two went up to the room they were told was his mothers, greeting her with both her son and Keitaro. They began to talk however, Keitaro briging up how he was going to come to their house like he used to, queeing his mother to tell Keitaro to grab a nurse. At this she then waited for Keitaro to leave before asking Hiro why he hadn't told him. At first it wasn't clear what they meant but soon it was revealed that after that summer they were going to be moving to the city for their treatment and the real reason Hiro invited him to this trip was to say a good bye. He told his mother how he was scared and he didn't want him to hate him or such, all bringing her back to telling him he had to tell him at one point or another. Hiro seemed pretty worked up at this point however Keitaro soon came back in the room and they started to talk about their times at camp buddy as if none of what they said before happened. Once back at camp the two went to bed leading Hiro to having a nightmare about the other hating him over telling him that. Finally Hiro decided to tell his friends about it, all them saying the same that he should just tell him already. On the other hand however at the same time Keitaro had just figured it out himself and was looking for Hiro now to find out the truth. Soon enough he found him and the boy told him the truth on how they were going to be leaving. He continued however, telling him how he also wanted to be able to tell him that he loved him finally after all these years. At this Keitaro makes up his mind and finally says it back, bringing Hiro to tears and soon bringing them to a heartfelt moment between the two. Soon after they have to eave the camp but he still promises to go and try and visit the capital to see Hiro more, parting ways with him finally but now with no regrets. In the epilogue it shows us Hiro telling his mother about how exited he was to see Keitaro again. Supposedly Keitaro had been trying his best to visit as much as he could which was about once a month so he couldn't wait to see him again. To his surprise however his mother tells him that she is getting better and they are looking to be discharged soon. At this Keitaro soon comes in as well while the mother says how they are most likely going to be moving back to where they used to live. The boys seem to still be exited as they now light up and ask if they can go back to Camp Buddy then. She says yes and the two light up with excitement. The last shot we get is of the two back in front of camp buddy again together as they head off to find their friends and start another summer here at Camp Buddy. '[ STILL IN DRAFTING STAGES ] Natsumi Hamasaki Yoichi Yukimura Hunter Springfield Secret Route Trivia * Kiba Walker is the voice actor for Keitaro Nagame in Camp Buddy * Keitaro and Taiga share the exact same height and weight. * Keitaro's favorite foreplay mode option: Crotch Lick (in other words, a blowjob) Gallery 74F0E282-9715-4060-98BC-B649C7CAA0BC.jpeg PlantingTogether.PNG Keitaro Nagame.jpg ToghetherAtTheFire.PNG Cg hiro 10 1.jpg Cg hiro 9 1.jpg Cg hiro 8 1.jpg Cg hiro 6 1.jpg Cg13 grouphug2.jpg Cg10 beach 6.jpg Cg9 climb y1.jpg Cg8 scarystory 1.jpg Cg4 sleep 1.jpg Cg3 sunset 1.jpg Cg2 groupphoto.jpg Cg yoichi 10.jpg Cg yoichi 9 3.jpg Cg yoichi 6 1.jpg Cg yoichi 5 1.jpg Cg yoichi 2 1.jpg Cg campfire1.jpg cg_yoshinori_1_1.jpg cg1_arrival1.jpg cg5_eavesdrop_1.jpg Category:Protagonists Category:Tops Category:Bottoms